The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of stevia (Stevia rebaudiana (Bert.) Bertoni), which has been given the variety denomination of ‘AKH L4’.
The new stevia plant cultivar is a selection resulting from a controlled breeding program of stevia plants at Guayaibi, San Pedro, Paraguay in 2006 through the controlled pollination of seed parent ‘AKH/G.8.D.’ (unpatented) and pollen parent ‘Eirete’ (unpatented). The new cultivar was selected as a single plant within a population of plants resulting from this controlled pollination of stevia plants in 2006 at an experimental station at Guayaibi, San Pedro, Paraguay. Selection criteria was a combination of Rebaudioside A content equal to more than 50% of total steviol glycols, high yield of leaves per hectare, and resistance to leaf spot diseases. 91.5% of the Total Glycoside Steviols are present in the leaves of the claimed variety, with the remaining 8.5% of the Total Glycoside Steviols present in the stems and branches of the claimed variety. The selection was subsequently evaluated for a number of years at the Experimental Station of Pure Circle South America at Guayaibi, San Pedro, Paraguay.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cutting propagation since 2007at Guayaibi, San Pedro, Paraguay in field nurseries has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new variety can be compared to the seed parent ‘AKH/G.8.D.’ In Guayaibi, San Pedro, Paraguay the leaf shape of ‘AKH L4’ is ovo-lanceolate whereas the leaf shape of ‘AKH/G.8.D.’ is oval. The percentage of Stevioside of ‘AKH L4’ is 3.6% whereas the percentage of Stevioside of ‘AKH/G.8.D.’ is 18%. The percentage of Rebaudioside A of ‘AKH L4’ is 9.9% whereas the percentage of Rebaudioside A of ‘AKH/G.8.D.’ is 0%.